Signos Zodiacales
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Scorpius disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella, platicar de cualquier tema que les viniera en gana. Aunque fuera sobre inexacta astrología muggle. Este fic participa en el reto "La Flecha de Cupido" del foro EEQCR.


_Disclaimer:_ Este fic participa en el reto " La Flecha de Cupido " del foro EEQCR.

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Bonjour! Dado que mi perfil últimamente parece un desierto, he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto antes de llegar al punto donde sé que mis publicaciones se irán oficialmente al fondo del balde de la miseria (o, dicho de otra forma, antes de que entre a la universidad y mi tiempo libre se desvanezca)

Y este reto me ha parecido perfecto como intento de purga. Me tocó escribir sobre la primera vez de Rose y Scorpius, y quise enfocarlo de otra forma, dado que mi experiencia al momento de escribir lemmons es _nula_, al punto en que borré la único historia rated M que había escrito porque me dio urticaria leerla. Oh sí.

Además, no lo sé, siempre he sentido atracción por los cliff-hanger (?)

Como sea, espero que disfruten el ángulo en que decidí abordar esta situación, acompañado de mis nobles intentos de romanticismo.

* * *

**Signos Zodiacales**  
_—Capítulo Único—_

—¿Seguro que tus padres no te dieron tu nombre por eso?— inquirió Rose, aún mirándolo con esa sonrisa burlona que se le antojaba tan adorable.

—No. Rotundamente.

—Detecto negación— su sonrisa se amplió, recibiendo los ojos entrecerrados de Scorpius por respuesta.

Apenas se lo propuso, Scorpius supo que no había forma de negarse. No era capaz cuando se trataba de ella, como si los compromisos pasaran a segundo plano y las excusas ni siquiera tuvieran cabida. Así que ahí estaba, tendido sobre la cama de Rose en una noche donde la casa solo le pertenecía a ella y contando con el privilegio de su compañía. Podían estar hablando de cosas tan banales como astrología muggle (de la cuál gozaba mofarse), pero discutirlo con ella parecía incrementar aún más la diversión.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que eran los Sapinarios? ¿Burlones y agresivos?— preguntó con fingido desdén.

Una pequeña queja se le escapó cuando Rose le propinó un golpe directo en la zona del estómago.

— Los _Sagitarios_, Scorpius— aclaró con lentitud—, al parecer somos aventureros por naturaleza e idealistas. En cambio, los Escorpiones son posesivos, pasionales y egoístas— se removió para acercarse un poco más a él, dejando que sus labios se rozaran y que Scorpius fueran quien sonriera en esta oportunidad—. ¿Te suena a alguien?

—En absoluto— murmuró antes de hacer una de las cosas que más disfrutaba el último tiempo.

_Besarla_.

—No entiendo porqué lees esas cosas— le comentó durante el breve instante que abandonó sus labios, volviendo a atacarlos de manera sedienta.

—Diversión— enfatizó—. Como lo que leí el otro día...

—¿Qué leíste?— Rose se sintió complacida ante la curiosidad de Scorpius, mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos que éste había comenzado a esparcir por su cuello.

Procuró concentrarse, sabía la manía que su novio tenía con su punto débil.

—Nada—contestó de forma sugerente.

—Oh, ya veo... —su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando lo sintió moverse para posicionarse sobre ella, mirándola con esos ojos provocadores que siempre conseguian incitarla— ¿Tendré que obligarte a contármelo?

—Parece tentador.

Entonces profundizaron los besos que compartían, dejando que sus manos dejaran un recorrido de caricias a lo largo de sus cuerpos, esmerándose por abarcar la mayor cantidad de lugares posibles. A Rose le encantaba sentir lo que producía en Scorpius con tan solo juguetear con sus puntos débiles, regodiándose en una sensación de plena satisfacción al tenerle a su merced durante esos efímeros segundos.

_Efímeros_, ya que Scorpius no demoraba en contraactacar. Algo en su forma de besarla cambiaba radicalmente, como si algo los poseyeran de pronto y no hubiera forma de dar marcha atrás. Él sabía bien cómo arrastrarla a los puntos donde la cordura parecía estar saliendo por la puerta trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Scorpius?—dejó escapar Rose, casi en un suspiro.

—¿Mmmh?—murmuró, complacido, mientras sus manos seguían tanteando el cuerpo de Rose bajo su suéter.

—Lo que leí el otro día—Rose aprovechó su momento de distracción para intercambiar posiciones y aplastarlo contra la cama. _Si Rose seguía provocándolo así_...—Fue que la relación entre un Sagitario y un Escorpión puede ser algo complicada.

—¿Ah, sí?

Aferró a Rose con más fuerza, dejando que sus manos se escurrieran por sobre la tela de su pantalón, recorriendo otro sector de su anatomía que le ahuyentaba aún más la concentración.

—Pero...— empezó a señalar, mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior para después hacer lo mismo con el lobulo de su oreja— Al parecer sí hay cierta atracción sexual entre esos signos.

—Parece que es verdad, ¿no lo crees?

En medio de sesiones de besos y caricias, la ropa empezó a caer a un costado de la cama, esparcida con descuido y apilándose prenda por prenda. Fue en cierto momento, donde Scorpius se dio cuenta que estaba entre las piernas de Rose, que optó por frenarse y mirarla a los ojos.

Empezó a escrutarla, intentando descifrar los pensamientos que debían estar invadiéndola. Ya había llegado a un punto así con Rose antes, y a pesar de necesitarla y desearla de aquella manera, también la respetaba cuando se sentía asustada o insegura ante una circunstancia tan íntima.

—¿Quieres...?— no sabía como terminar la interrogante, jamás se le ocurría.

En ocasiones previas, Rose corría su mirada, encogiéndose un poco y negando con la cabeza, notablemente avergonzada (y él se esmeraba en repetirle que no tenía motivo por el cuál estarlo). A pesar de estar tomando pastillas anticonceptivas hacía unas cuantas semanas, las vacilaciones emergían de pronto.

Pero la reacción fue diferente a la que esperaba. Acarició lentamente su espalda, manteniendo su mirada y concentración completamente en él. Scorpius aguardó, sintiéndose paralizado de pronto.

—Sí— fue la respuesta final.

Siguió mirándola, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que aquella mujer era capaz de producir en él. No dejaba de sentirse afortunado por tenerla a su lado, por tener el privilegio de compartir momentos de toda índole con una persona tan maravillosa y por ser el dichoso afortunado que podía llegar a conocerla hasta en los planos más recónditos de su vida.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¿Qué?— Rose tenía el ceño fruncido, luciendo repentinamente inquieta.

—¿Estás segura de que no llega nadie de tu familia a la casa?— la risa volvió a escapar— No quiero imaginar lo que me haría tu papá si se encontrara con una escena así.

Rose empezó a reír con él, para luego callarlo de golpe con un apasionado beso.

Y Scorpius recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo.


End file.
